james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tectonium
Userboxes Hi Tectonium! This is actually a great idea, as I have seen them in other wikis. I really don't know how to use them and create them. We would need like a lot of userboxes, probably :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also could you explain me better how to use them? Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, could you tell me how to use these please? I wanted to add some to my user page! FreakyTy 21:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Me again, I tried copy and paste, but when ever the page shows it the pic is a number like 1, 2,ect. You know why?FreakyTy 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Check out the ones I have currently and tell me if you think any of them are innapropriate. Tectonium 20:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :They are all good, but I uploaded some 166x166 images, so they will be looking in order. You can see them in my user page. Tell me what you think about them. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Good! Very good. I think the standard for the wiki's userboxes needs to be over 150 by 150, a perfect square, and needs to have a width of 50px. Yours looked a little big though. 50px is a good size (and easy to remember). Im changing my images now. As soon as they are all 50px, the same size, I'll publish them so other users can use them. Tectonium 21:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Emphasis on the 50 by 50 Square for the PicturesTectonium 21:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Copying Boxes So I can just snatch them off your userpage? Draginfli 22:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. We are setting up the shortcut system where all you have to do is type and then you'll get the Favorite Character is Jake thing. Just hold on a little while and it will be much simpler for you. Tectonium 22:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks for the info!FreakyTy 22:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ='USERBOX REQUESTS'= Just Write Bellow: * This user has paid over $100 on Avatar movie tickets.FreakyTy 22:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) * This user is an Avatar Wiki Administrator. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Sig I can make you a sig if you want. So when you sign your name is looks all neat and fancy. Just tell me what you want it to say and look like on my talk page. :P Draginfli 22:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That would be nice. I'd like a sig where the letters are different shades of gray, and grow lighter towards the inside. It will take a little while. Thx alot if you could make it. Tectonium 23:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, here it is. I tested it on my Preferences, and it's too large for the sig place. But you can make a shortcut system like you did for the userboxes, to use on your sig. I don't know how to make one of those, but you could make it say something like . Tectonium :Pretty Nice. Im kind of busy right now so i can't make the change or whatever right now. Have any other userbox ideas. I'm starting to run dry... :Tectonium 00:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Remember to copy the coding, and tell me if you want it changed. Hope you like it!Draginfli 00:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could make a userbax that says "This user likes to fly" and put a banshee in the pic. Then another that says (It'd be one that I would use): "This user doesn't understand why 90% of all Userboxes begin with 'this user.'" Draginfli 00:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :"Ha-ha-he-ho-ha, and I thought my jokes were bad" (-Joker) Very funny. To #1 Look at my page again. And to #2 they're supposed to start with something like "This User" because they're called "Userboxes" and are put on "User pages." Check out my page in 10 min. I'm putting a tutorial and userbox archive. Tectonium 01:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You read my petition from above? :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Where? What is it? ::Tectonium 01:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::In USERBOX REQUESTES. The second one. And don't forget to sign your post with -- and four ~ after your message, or just click the sign button ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah! Okay. I'll get right on it. --Tectonium 02:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::CHECK IT OUT! :D Tectonium 02:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Using Toruk Makto was so perfect ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 02:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC)